


The Aftermath...

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: MorMor Prompts Roleplay [2]
Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	The Aftermath...

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain   
The only thing that’s real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

He’d held the man in his arms when he died, saw the lifeless of eyes of James Moriarty staring back at him, the blood that had pooled from the gun shot to the head. He wasn’t told, wasn’t informed. Jim had lied to him. Never had he lied to him and it hurt but not one tear was shed. He couldn’t bring himself to cry. James Moriarty was dead and he couldn’t protect him this time… couldn’t protect him from himself.

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar’s chair   
Full of broken thoughts   
I cannot repair   
Beneath the stains of time   
The feelings disappear   
You are someone else   
I am still right here

The flat they shared, destroyed, in complete disarray from it’s usual clinical, hospital cleanness that it normally was. Broken dishes lined the kitchen floor, holes punched into the walls. James would skin him alive if he saw the state of his flat… but Jim was dead. Wasn’t he? He wasn’t coming back. ‘Oh, Tiger. Daddy isn’t happy.’ His usual sing song tone hummed in the mans ear as he bent over the island. Nails trying to dig into the marble counter tops until they broke and bleed. “Get out of my fucking head, Boss!” His voice roared through the empty flat.

If I could start again   
A million miles away  
I would keep myself   
I would find a way

The living room is scattered with empty whiskey bottles, trying to drown out the pain, the memories. The black leather couch had seen much better days, now littered with blade marks. This is where he slept most days but that didn’t stop the nightmares from returning. The alcohol seemed to dull his senses, make him numb but it wasn’t enough to stop the Magpie himself from whispering words of in his ear. 'Failure. You didn’t protect me, Tiger. You failed me, Moran.’ “SHUT UP!” An empty bottle would be thrown across the room and shattered against the wall.

What have I become  
My sweetest friend   
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end   
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt

Empty. You feel life less and hollow. There is nothing that can stop the downward spiral that you are now on. The only thing you have is hope. Hope that it was all just a dream but even that is fleeting.


End file.
